The Doors
by BradenHoskovec
Summary: A group of students end up going on an adventure they will never forget.
1. Part One

Part One

Braden walked to his friends who were already seated at the table eating lunch. He sat down next to Brooke where he always sat. Across from them were Mathew and Kathryn. To the left of Brooke sat Austin and Isabella. "So how has everyone been settling in?" Asked Austin. It had been his idea for them to sign up for the exchange program to go to Rome. Everyone responded with the same exhausted "Fine." It had been a long plane ride. As they ate Braden turned to take everything in. He stopped mid-turn when he saw someone staring at him. The man had a face that looked like it must have been burnt at some point in his life. Braden didn't think much of it and continued eating. "So how does everyone like their" BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Agh what is the awful noise!" Mathew screamed. They turned and looked around. When they did they saw smoke rushing into the room through the front doors of the restaurant. They immediately all got up from the table. The front door was entirely blocked with the crowd of other people in the restaurant rushing to get out. "What do we do?!" Yelled Kathryn. "I think we should try to go through that other door!" Brooke yelled as she pointed to a door at the back of the room. They all got up and ran towards the door Brooke had pointed out. They opened the door and were surprised to see a ladder going downwards. At this point the fire was inside the restaurant so they decided to go down the ladder anyway. Braden held the door open while everyone else started climbing down. He looked around and saw the man with the burnt face smiling just as he was engulfed in flames.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Braden stood his mouth gaping open in terror. What finally snapped him out of it was Brooke calling from below "Braden are you coming?" "Oh ya sorry." Braden called back as he started climbing down the ladder. Braden couldn't see anything beneath him. They were surrounded by complete darkness. Braden called down to Isabella who had gone down first "Can you feel a bottom?" His voice echoed off the walls on the way down. "Not yet." Isabella called back. Suddenly there was a light that flashed on. "Aha. I told you guys it was a good idea to pack a flashlight." Said Austin.

*Flashback*

"Ok so what should we pack next?" Said Isabella. "What about a flashlight?" "Why are we going to need a flashlight Austin? We are going to Rome. It's not like we're going to be in a dark tunnel." Said Mathew.

*Present Day*

"Ah shut it Austin." Said Mathew. After what seemed like an eternity they finally saw the bottom. "I think I see the bottom." Called Isabella. "Finally." Said Kathryn. Once they were all there they could see their surroundings a bit better. There seemed to be a glass case over near the corner. "Guys let's go check out that." Brooke said as she pointed to the glass case. They went over to it. It had words written on it. "Austin shine your flashlight over here. I need to see something." Said Braden. BREAK IN CASE OF CRISIS "Well I guess this is as good a time as any." Braden said as he took Austin's flashlight and smashed the glass with it. Immediately there was a siren going off as a red light filled the room and gas started coming out of the walls. "What did you do?!" Austin shouted. "I don't know it said break in case of crisis! Just hold your breath and look for a way out!" Braden shouted in response. He saw Kathryn drop to the ground out of the corner of his eye. He desperately started looking for a way out. Then he saw Austin drop. Then Mathew dropped. Next it was Isabella. Braden saw a door and he rushed towards it. Then he saw Brooke fall. He knew he needed to open the door. Just before he got to it it opened. There before him the man with the burnt was there smiling. Then Braden collapsed.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Kathryn's eyelids fluttered open. She was disoriented and confused. She looked around and saw white walls and hospital beds. Then she remembered what had happened. Her heart rate shot up immensely. She started looking around the room frantically for a door or a way out. There were no door or windows. The room was very dimly lit. Had this room been built around them? She finally looked down to see herself sitting up on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. They were all in hospital gowns. There didn't seem to be anything different about her. So she didn't think anything had been done to her. However there was an iv in Isabella's arm with some kind of purple liquid flowing through it. Then one by one the others started waking up. Isabella yanked the iv out of her arm. When they were all awake and had taken the room in Braden said "What are we going to do?" "I think that we should start by going through that door." Said Isabella. "What door?" Said Austin inquisitively. "The one right over there." Said Isabella as she pointed over to the other side of the room. "Isabella there is no door over there." said Braden. Brooke walked over and started feeling along the wall until she jumped backwards unexpectedly. "What is it? What happened?" said Braden. "There… there is a doorknob here." said Brooke. "Well I guess we should open it." said Matthew. As Brooke opened the door light rushed in like a million gallons of water. As they walked out of the door into the sunlight they took in their surroundings. "What? How did we get here?" Braden said as he stepped into the oval office.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

The door shut behind them. Braden swung the door back open. There was nothing there but a few coats. They heard voices coming so they all rushed back into the closet. They could hear people enter the room. "This is the oval office." said a voice. "Does anyone have any questions about this room?" said the voice. "What's in that closet?" said a young voice. "That is where the president keeps his coats. Would you like to see it?" said the older voice belonging most likely to a tour guide. A wave of panic rushed over the group currently in the closet. "Yes please." said the young voice. They heard footsteps coming toward them. The door opened and the woman back away in terror at the group of people in hospital gowns in the presidents coat closet. "Guards!" shouted the tour guide. "Run!" shouted Austin. They bolted past the tour guide and out another door. "Hey you stop there!" shouted a security guard from down the hallway. They sprinted in the opposite direction. They got to another door and slammed it open knock out a security guard that was standing on the other side. "Oops sorry." said Kathryn as they ran through the door out into the courtyard. They made it to the fence and started to climb over one after another. When they had all made it over the fence Braden noticed a red dot on the back of Brookes head. Time seemed to go in slow motion. He knew that there was not enough time to tell her to move out of the way. The guard had his shot lined up and he would take it. Braden had no choice. Braden leaped in front of Brooke and at the same moment something made a sound so loud it seemed that the entire world must have heard it. BANG!


	5. Part Five

Part Five

Braden looked down at his shirt and his shirt slowly becoming a very thick dark red spreading from his shoulder across his entire body. "BRADEN! NO BRADEN NO!" Brooke screamed as she looked down at Braden lying on the ground his hospital gown becoming solid red soaked with blood. Everyone just stood frozen in pure terror for a moment. Then Braden felt a burning pain so hot that it was if someone had shrunken the sun and directly inserted it into his shoulder. Then the whole world went black. The rest of the group that was still conscious started to panic. Matthew took control of the situation. "Brooke I need you to pick braden up and keep pressure on the wound." said Matthew. "Ok." Said Brooke. Brooke picked up Braden and put pressure on his shoulder. "We need to run." Said Matthew. They all started running they turned down an alley. It was a dead end. They turned around to run the other way. When they turned around they saw guards behind them. "Guys let's just go through this door." said Isabella as she pointed towards the flat brick wall beside them. "Isabella this is no time for jokes." Brooke said as she stood holding Braden their hospital gowns now matching in the same shade of dark red. "I am serious." Said Isabella as she swung open a door that seemed to have magically appeared. They all disappeared through the doorway and shut it behind them. Once again when they opened it there was nothing but a closet. This time however they were not in the oval office. They were in a hospital somewhere. The signs were not in English so that was bad. They ran into the nearest room they could. There was a lot of people in there eating. They had just walked into the cafeteria. "Hey! Our friend needs help and one of you is going to help him. So who's it going to be?" said Brooke as she pointed to Braden's shoulder. Someone stood up in near them "I will help you. Bring him to my office." Said the doctor. They were surprised the man spoke English. They all followed the doctor to his office. They entered the room and put Braden on an operating table. "What happened to him?" the doctor asked. "He was shot." Replied Austin. "I have to take out the bullet." Said as he took out a pair of tweezers. The doctor pulled out a surprisingly long bullet from Braden's shoulder. Then he bandaged the shoulder. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The heart monitor sung out one continuous note.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

The doctor grabbed a defibrillator and shouted "Clear!" All at one the light swam back into Braden's pupils. He coughed up a little bit of blood and then hazily said "Wow. Well that was interesting." Then he passed out again. He was alive now though. Everyone sat down in chairs trying to settle themselves. "Where are we?" Isabella asked the doctor. "We are in Paris. How do you not know?" "It's a long story." Said Isabella. Braden shot up in the bed. Everyone jumped startled. "What happened? Where am I? Why does my arm hurt so badly?" Braden said while trying to take everything in. "Braden you got shot." Said Brooke. "What I got shot?!" said Braden. "Yes you were shot in the shoulder." Said Brooke. "Well that explains the terrible pain in my shoulder. Why does my chest hurt though?" Braden said. "That could be from when you died." Said Austin from the other side of the room. "I what?!" Said Braden his eyes as wide as they could possibly open. "Yes your heart stopped when we removed the bullet from your shoulder." Said Matthew as he pointed to the extremely large bullet on the counter. "That came out of my shoulder?! Said Braden as he once again collapsed. "Guys I think I know what's happening with the doors. I think I can summon doors that lead to where ever I want them to. When we were in the white room I wanted to go back home to our country. I was thinking about Washington D.C. before we stepped through the door. In the alleyway I was thinking that we needed to get to a hospital. Also I was the only one with an iv in them." Said Isabella. "I guess that could make sense." Said Matthew. Then Braden shot up behind them again frightening everyone. "Ok I think I'm back this time." Braden said. "Do you remember everything that happened?" Brooke asked. "Yes." Said Braden. Then Brooke slapped him. "Ouch what was that for?" asked Braden. "That was for almost dying. This is for saving me." She said as she pulled him into a hug. "Braden this is the doctor that saved you." Said Kathryn as she pointed toward a man with a surgical mask on. "Thanks." Said Braden. "No problem." said the man as he pulled off the mask revealing burn marks covering his face.


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

"You…but how?" Said Braden. "Why I have no idea what you're talking about my boy." Said the doctor calmly. "You were there in the restaurant." Said Braden. "What restaurant?" asked the doctor. "There was a fire in a restaurant." Said Brooke. "Well you all sure have had an adventurous day." Replied the doctor. "I will be keeping my eye on you." Said Braden. "So what do we do now?" asked Austin. "I guess we go explore and check out my new gift." Said Isabella. "I guess that's as good a plan as any." Said Kathryn. Out of the corner of his eye Braden saw the doctor putting drops of something from a vile into the iv bag. The vile had a label on it that said: Experimental drug may cause death. He could see the liquid shoot down the iv and into his body before he could do anything. He tore the iv out of his arm and yelled "Kathryn door now!" Kathryn used her newfound powers to make a door appear. They sprinted through the door and closed it behind them. This time they were in a bedroom somewhere. "This is my room guys." said Kathryn. "Guys I don't think I'm doing too well." Said Braden. The rest of the group turned to look at him. He was as pale as the moon. You could see every single vein in his entire body. He was shaking violently. Everyone in the room held him down on the bed as he shook so violently they could barely hold on. Then Braden's mouth opened wide and a puff of purple smoke came from within his throat. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Then without a moment in between they were in the middle of a forest. "Stop there!" they heard a voice yell. They turned around to see a man in a blue uniform pointing a long rifle at them. "Are you with the Unions or those Confederate scum? What happened to your friend there?" Said the man. "What day is it?" asked Matthew thinking that it may be a reenactment? "It's November 17th?" The man said. "What year?" Asked Isabella. "It's 1864." the man said. "Oh right great." Said Brooke.


End file.
